With the development of smart appliance technology, various automatic cleaning devices appear, such as an automatic vacuum cleaning robot, an automatic mopping robot, etc. The automatic cleaning devices may perform a cleaning operation automatically, which is convenient for a user. Taking the automatic vacuum cleaning robot as an example, a place is cleaned automatically using a technology such as a direct brushing, a vacuum cleaning, etc.
However, the automatic cleaning devices may make a big noise during operation, thus affecting the user's normal life.